Bunga Matahari
by sakhi
Summary: Baru kali ini Levi dihadapkan pada cobaan berwujud anak TK umur lima. [kid!Eren, kid!Jean, AU]


" _Aku Elen Yeagel. Dan ini temanku, Jean Kilstein. Paman siapa?"_

" _Aku … Levi Ackerman."_

" _Halo, Ackerman Pendek. Hehe."_

* * *

Jika manusia diibaratkan logam, barangkali Levi adalah yang berjenis baja. Namun, ia tahu bagian lain dari dirinya telah melunak ketika menerima jabatan tangan mungil bocah dengan manik sewarna zamrud dan juga bocah satunya yang mempunyai kemiripan dengan kuda—kurang ajar pula. Tak ada yang spesial dari dua orang anak usia lima itu selain keluguan mereka—yang belum pernah ia temui selama dua puluh lima tahun ia menjadi penghuni bumi, juga bakat terpendam mereka meributkan hal-hal tidak penting semisal mengapa kucing peliharaan Connie Springer sering sekali bunting.

Awal pertemuan Levi dengan bocah-bocah ajaib itu sebenarnya sederhana saja—sesederhana rutinitasnya berkunjung ke makam ibunya seminggu sekali, lalu frekuensinya meningkat menjadi setiap hari atas dasar logika yang sangat sederhana; ia tak mempunyai banyak waktu dan setiap detik yang ia miliki lebih berharga dari sekarung permata. Dan dua bocah itu selalu ada di sana—di makam yang hanya berjarak tiga makam dari makam ibunya—setiap kali ia datang berkunjung. Mereka selalu di sana, meributkan berapa tangkai bunga matahari yang harus mereka golekkan dekat nisan hari ini. Ia tak pernah menemukan dua anak laki-laki itu diam selain saat mereka memejamkan mata untuk berdoa, dan bagaimana mereka bisa berkenalan ialah akibat dari otaknya yang berdenyut keras mendengar betapa tidak penting topik yang diributkan dua bocah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mengapa bunga matahali belwalna kuning, ya? Mengapa tidak melah saja? Atau melah muda sepelti walna kesukaan Jean Kuda?"_

" _Kapan aku mengatakan menyukai warna merah muda? Eren masih kecil, kok, sudah pandai fitnah-fitnah, ya. Ibu guru, kan, tidak ada mengajari kita untuk memfitnah orang baik."_

" _Memangnya kau olang baik?"_

" _Setidaknya aku sudah bisa melafalkan abjad dengan jelas."_

" _Kuda Jelek!"_

 **.**

 **.**

Levi tidak terlahir dengan kemampuan bertutur sapa lembut. Barangkali lidahnya telah diprogram menyemburkan kata-kata kasar sejak ia masih embrio. Wajar saja saat ia berniat menasihati dua bocah itu agar tidak berisik di makam, yang ia lakukan malah menikung jauh dari apa yang ia rencanakan—nasihat yang keluar dari mulutnya lebih mirip hardikan-hardikan untuk anak level sekolah menengah. Jika dua bocah itu melaporkannya ke polisi, barangkali ia akan terkena sanksi kekerasan verbal terhadap anak di bawah umur.

Ia memang sering mengalami kesulitan menyaring kata-kata yang hendak ia lontarkan, dan sekarang ia agak menyesal. Andai saja ia tidak menyinggung betapa bocah-bocah itu membuang-buang uang dengan membeli bunga matahari segar setiap hari padahal mereka bisa membeli bibit dan menanamnya saja di sini, maka ia tak perlu menjadi guru berkebun anak TK sekarang.

* * *

 **Bunga Matahari**

 **by**

 **Sakhi**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **Cover Art © owner**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, kid!Eren, kid!Jean, missed typo(s), possibly OOC**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Levi Ackerman tak mau mengakui bahwa ia adalah teman dua bocah itu—Jean Kirstein dan Eren Yeager, meskipun mereka selalu menyebut-nyebutnya teman saat berbicara dengan nisan ibu Eren. Namun, ia tak menolak mengakui bahwa ia menikmati hari yang mereka lalui untuk melihat perkembangan bibit yang mereka tanam. Menyenangkan sekali menanti kecambah itu mengeluarkan daun, lalu tumbuh tinggi, semakin tinggi dan mulai mengeluarkan kuncup-kuncup kuning, kemudian mekar sempurna.

Kaki-kaki kecil berbalut sepatu hitam itu berlari mendahuluinya. Mereka ingat betul saat berkunjung kemarin, bunga kuning itu masih menguncup, dan sekarang telah mekar, gagah sekali menghadap matahari.

Levi memang sudah lama mengenal bunga berwarna kuning cerah ini—sejak ia masih murid sekolah dasar. Namun karena tidak sepopuler mawar dengan keanggunan kelopaknya dan melati dengan semerbak harumnya, orang awam tidak mengetahui banyak tentang bunga itu selain kebiasaan alaminya menghadap matahari setelah mekar—alasan sederhana mengapa ia tak bisa menebak-nebak jawaban mengapa harus bunga matahari yang selalu bocah-bocah ini bawa untuk nisan bertuliskan Carla Yeager itu.

"Ayah bilang, ibu sangat menyukai bunga matahali."

Bocah itu berujar saat mereka tengah bermain ayunan seusai menziarahi makam seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Levi yang memang tengah bertanya-tanya mengapa harus bunga matahari—mengapa tidak mawar, melati, atau anggrek saja yang lebih populer.

"Bunga matahali memang tidak secantik bunga mawal, tetapi bunga matahali tidak akan melukai kalena tidak belduli."

Sepasang manik kelabu itu melirik bocah Yeager. Benar juga. Ia baru sadar. Ia pikir bunga matahari terlihat menarik hanya karena warnanya yang cerah—terkesan mencolok.

"Aku belum pernah melihat bunga matahari selain yang sudah dipotong tangkainya, jadi aku mengira bunga matahari akan tumbuh sampai bisa menjangkau ibu Eren di awan saat Paman bilang bunga kita akan tumbuh tinggi."

"Kau telalu banyak membaca buku dongeng. Dasal kuda."

"Dasar cadel."

Sepertinya Levi mulai hapal tabiat dua bocah itu—si cadel senang mengejek tetapi akan mengamuk jika diejek balik, dan si kuda senang membuat emosi si cadel makin tersulut. Seperti detik ini, Eren tidak terima dikatai cadel dan ia mulai sok jagoan menarik kerah seragam TK Jean. Sementara Jean yang belum khatam mengontrol emosi ikut-ikutan menarik kerah seragam TK Eren.

"Telus saja ejek aku cadel! Dasal kuda jelek!"

"Cadelcadelcadelcadelcadel! Cadel jeleeek!"

Eren menyuruh Jean terus mengejeknya, maka dengan senang hati ia turuti karena mengejek adalah hobi terselubungnya.

"Hei, bocah."

Bariton mengudara, mendadak hening menyerbu dari segala penjuru. Dua bocah yang tadinya sibuk mengadu pelototan paling seram yang mereka punya kini mengalihkan atensi pada pria dewasa yang tidak bergeser semili pun dari singgasananya sejak kira-kira tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Genggaman yang sarat akan geram pada masing-masing kerah seragam TK itu mengendur perlahan sampai akhirnya terlepas. Mereka menunduk tafakur seolah sedang berhadapan dengan hakim. Barangkali ini bagian dari magis, sebab tatapan mata Levi mampu membuat nyali mereka menguap bersama debu yang mengepul di jalan.

"Duduk."

Meskipun terdengar kalem, itu adalah perintah penuh penekanan karena Levi sudah kenyang melihat bocah-bocah kelebihan energi ini meributkan hal yang tidak penting. Sekiranya mereka pun paham, sudah terlalu sering mereka membuat pemilik surai malam itu menahan-nahan dirinya agar tidak meledak.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Yang bersurai cokelat—Eren Yeager menoleh, "Katakan saja, Paman. Tidak usah sungkan."

Kapan, ya, Levi merasa sungkan—terlebih pada makhluk yang seperti ini?

"Eren tidak usah sok baik begitu, deh."

Sepertinya Jean ingin memulai adu mulut lagi dengan Eren, tetapi maaf saja—Eren sedang dalam kondisi emosional terbaiknya. Ia tak akan terpancing.

"Kupikir kalian tidak tahu ini, jadi aku akan memberitahu kalian."

Dua pasang manik beda warna itu menatap intens Levi, mencoba menyerap apa saja yang akan dikatakan paman ini sampai batas maksimum kemampuan otak mereka.

"Bunga matahari yang kita tanam beberapa bulan lalu telah mekar. Saat bunga matahari mekar, ia akan menghasilkan biji, lalu setelah itu mati. Kupikir menanamnya lagi lebih baik daripada harus membeli di toko bunga hanya untuk membiarkannya layu. Dengan menanamnya, kalian telah menghadirkan kehidupan baru di bumi. Pilih bibit yang bagus, agar mereka bisa bertahan sampai menghasilkan biji lagi."

"Kita akan menanam bunga matahari bersama-sama lagi, kan, Paman?"

Ragu-ragu, namun pada akhirnya Levi memberanikan diri menatap dua pasang manik yang belum banyak menyaksikan kebusukan dunia yang mereka tinggali ini, kemudian berujar, "Tidak, Jean. Aku pensiun menjadi guru berkebun kalian. Mulai besok aku tidak akan berkunjung ke makam itu lagi."

"Paman pasti belcanda."

Bocah Yeager itu—ada nada tidak percaya dalam suaranya. Levi mengulur napas berat. Sejauh estimasinya, udara di bumi serasa menipis.

"Dasar bocah. Kalian yang baru mengerti cara menanam bunga matahari tidak akan mengerti bahwa dunia ini dipenuhi penebar fitnah tak tahu diri. Tempat ini benar-benar busuk dan membuatku muak. Aku ingin pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan tak bisa kalian jangkau."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jean dengar, bunga matahari melambangkan keceriaan. Namun, ia tak menemukan segaris pun keceriaan saat ia dan Eren memotong tangkai bunga matahari yang telah mekar sempurna.

Pemilik manik zamrud itu menyempatkan diri menoleh ke kiri, jarak tiga makam dari makam ibunya. Namun, tak ia temukan yang ia cari. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain sunyi.

"Eren, paman tidak akan datang. Kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi paman juga tidak datang. Mungkin paman benar-benar sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu sejauh Las Vegas atau Paris—yang jelas paman bilang kita tidak bisa menjangkaunya."

Bukannya menanggapi, kepala bersurai cokelat itu malah menunduk, tafakur.

"Aku masih belharap paman hanya belcanda mengatakan tidak akan datang lagi ke sini."

Seolah mengerti teman baiknya sulit menerima kenyataan, Jean menyentuh pundak Eren—mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan. Ia tahu bagaimana kehilangannya Eren, sebab bertemu pria dewasa itu setiap hari di sini sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka, lebih-lebih mereka sudah resmi menjadi teman. Bukankah kehilangan seorang teman ialah bagian dari perjalanan yang menyakitkan?

"Lebih baik kita menanam bunga matahari lagi untuk ibumu."

Eren mengangguk saja. Kemudian mulai memasang sarung tangan karet dan mengambil sekop untuk menggali tanah. Jean melakukan hal yang sama—dalam diam.

"Kuda."

Itu memang bukan nama panggilannya, tetapi Jean menoleh juga. Tak ada manusia lain di sana yang mungkin Eren ajak bicara selain dirinya. Jean tidak marah seperti seharusnya setiap kali ia dipanggil kuda. Saat ini ia maklum saja karena meskipun mereka lebih sering berkelahi, kesedihan Eren juga ikut melukainya. Tak apa jika dengan mengejeknya dapat menghibur Eren barang sedikit.

"Sisakan bebelapa bibit untuk kita tanam di makam ibu paman."

"Baiklah."

Selanjutnya hening kembali menusuk dari segala penjuru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren Yeager mempunyai kebiasaan merengek di minggu pagi saat ayahnya sibuk menonton berita dan ia ingin menonton kartun Larva. Namun, kali ini ia seolah melupakan rutinitas tersebut—ia malah terlihat lebih fokus menonton berita pagi ketimbang ayahnya.

"… _tersangka telah diberi kesempatan menghirup udara bebas selama enam bulan dengan GPS tertanam di tubuhnya sebelum dieksekusi mati kemarin malam pukul sepuluh …."_

Sepasang manik zamrud itu mengalihkan atensi pada ayahnya, dan sukses membuat dahi dokter spesialis organ dalam itu berkerut penasaran.

"Ada apa, Nak?"

"Itu teman Elen, Yah. Paman Levi Ackelman."

Ia tahu anaknya tidak berbohong. Sebab nama itu lebih dulu dilafalkan anaknya sepuluh detik sebelum si pembawa berita.

Tahu-tahu Jean Kirstein—teman sekaligus tetangganya—muncul dari pintu depan, meneriaki beberapa kalimat yang membuat Eren yakin ia tidak sedang bermimpi, dan ayahnya yakin ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

" _Eren! Apa kau melihat berita di TV? Paman Levi ada di TV!"_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Aduh saya gatau mau bilang apa. Semoga tulisan saya ini bisa menghibur pembaca. Terimakasih banyak buat beta reader saya (S. Lucia) yang masih sudi betain XD kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya butuhkan. Terimakasih!


End file.
